dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sariel (Rageverse)
Sariel is the Angel of Death, the Scythe of God and one of the most feared Angels in Heaven. She, out of the other Seraphs, is the most inclined to Humanity and the wielders of the Sacred Gears as they all eventually come under her domain. Appearance Sariel's normal appearance is that of a young woman that usually wears high class clothing of the 1700's to 1800's, if not, Sariel wears clothing that is black and dark in color. Her prim and proper outlook makes people think she is from a British Television Show, though she corrects them that she is not. With her 5' 1" height, she is the smallest of the Seraph, her silver white hair is hand braided to stay out of her face at all times and her Violet eyes are one of the few traits that she is proud of. Like her fellow Seraph, Sariel has 12 wings which are a dark silver grey in coloration. Personality Sariel takes her station as the "Angel of Death" quite seriously, as she is responsible for all the souls on the Earth (Be they Devil, Human, Dragon and so on) and the watcher of Humanity. She is quite proud to be "Death" as this position was given to her personally by the God of the Bible, her Father. She is strict and will not budge when her domain is involved, may have tried to stop her but all have failed. Sariel, when she isn't representing her domain, is the model of a high class noblewoman, as she is representing Heaven no matter the time. This personality of her also hides her childish like curiosity and inquisitiveness, as her childish side lead to the Black Plague. Sariel is also the master of the silver tongue, having wit thats as sharp and quick as her Rapier and quite the conversationalist. History After her creation and being given the mantel of "The Angel of Death" by her Father, Sariel left Heaven to learn among the human race about her station, this choice made Sariel more human than her Brother and Sisters. She would learn that not everything was easy in life, Sariel worked with her own hands instead of taking the easy road. She would be recalled to Heaven to help seal the Trihexa but she refused to stay locked away behind the pearly gates like her brethren did. Sariel would learn many things, gaining many traits, even after being tied up in a sack and left to hang in a tree, unable to do her job. She would also raise the exorcist Xenovia Quarta as her own daughter, even going as far as to say that Xenovia has brought out more of her than anyone else could during her time on Earth. In present times, Sariel became much more focused on bringing her siblings out of their prison and down to Earth to live among the Human Race. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Like her fellow Seraph, Sariel is very powerful and can easily handle Super Class Devils without a problem. However, this strength is her greatest weakness as Sariel is not used to having so much power in her fingertips, as she prefers to use a blade to hand-to-hand. Holy Energy: Like all Angels (Including Fallen Angels), Sariel has power over Holy energy, which allows her to create Light Spears, Holy seals and other Holy based creations. This power of hers though is muted slightly as she is more in-tuned with Death than any other Angel. Death Sense: Being the Angel of Death, Sariel has a "sixth sense" of sorts. She is able to tell when someone is about to die, has died or is about to die. This sense also includes giving Sariel a short summary of that person of who they were in life. This sense, however, can pull Sariel's attention away from the present and can lead to her being defeated, though Sariel has learned to minimize this sense to only those in a five foot radius. Master of Death: Sariel is able to manipulate Death itself to her will, though she has only used this power in extreme situations as she can easily be corrupted by the temptation of it's power. This power usually takes the form of the visual representation of Death itself, a Skeleton in a black robe that carries a pitch black scythe and has rotten, withered wings. When this power is activated, Sariel is unable to move or retaliate in any way, as the representation of Death will defend it's master from all attacks and harm. This Power will remain active until the person Sariel has placed the mark of Death upon is dead, if not, the power will continue to cut down anyone that tries to hide the marked person. The side effect of using this power is that Sariel will crave apples for the next few days. This power is what Sariel infused with Issei after he gained the Boosted Gear 2.0, though its side effects are much worse. Expert Swordswoman: As Sariel is uncomfortable with hand-to-hand combat, she has taken up the art of the blade. She is a master of the Rapier and has forged her own personal Elizabethan Rapier. She is also proficient in several other sword styles but she is most deadly with a Rapier. Teleportation: Sariel is able to teleport to any place of her choosing with only a thought, however this ability can be blocked by certain spells, seals and Runes. Oblivion Projection: Unlike her siblings, who can turn their bodies into pure Holy Energy Projections, Sariel is the complete opposite. Sariel changes her body into a black, nightmarish Projection that reeks of Death and the unholiest of magic that has the force that is akin to 16 to 17 Sun sized stars going Super Nova. This Oblivion Projection makes anyone in a quarter mile area instantly wither away on the spot, anything Holy near Sariel when she projects is easily susceptible to its power. Michael has stated that their Father, the God of the Bible, had given Sariel this deadly ability in case Heaven ever was corrupted or anything that used Holy energy for Evil could be stopped. Flight: Like all Angels, Sariel can fly with her 12 wings. Weapons and Equipment Elizabethan Rapier: Sariel's personal weapon of choice, this sword has been Sariel's go to blade in a combat situation. Due to her small size, Sariel trained herself so that her size and her sword would be even deadlier. Scythe of God: Sariel's "Ultimate" weapon, the Scythe is the weapon that Sariel will use when the Apocalypse has begun, however, she can summon this weapon to end any threat she deems to powerful to exist in a single slice. If anyone but Sariel touches this weapon, they will have their souls ripped from their body before their body is turned into nothing from it's immense power. The Book of the Dead: The twin to "The Book of Life", which Gabriel carries, this book carries all the names of every single soul on the Earth. Sariel can easily use the book to kill anyone she pleases by simply crossing out that name, but in doing so, she runs the risk of releasing the Shinigami demon that was used to create this artifact. Skeleton Key: A key to Death, Sariel can open a door to the living world and summon any dead soul of Sariel's choosing before her. This ability is an easy way for Sariel to communicate with her fellow Death Deities, Hades and Hel. Relationships Xenovia Quarta The Exorcist that originally wielded Excalibur Destruction and currently wields Durandul is Sariel's most prized student. Sariel see's great potential in Xenovia but her attitude is constantly holding her back from her full strength. Xenovia see's Sariel as who she wants to be in the future but this has blinded her into thinking that she can be better than the Archangel of Death in combat. This relationship goes back even further, Sariel practically raised Xenovia as her own daughter when the Angel of Death found Xenovia as a baby on the steps of an orphanage. Xenovia has been heard accidentally calling Sariel "Mother" in public but this doesn't phase Sariel, instead gets a smile from her. This Mother/Daughter like closeness was pushed to it's limits when Xenovia was possessed by an insane spirit swordsman that had a grudge against Sariel. Quotes Themes * Sariel's main Theme is Total Eclipse Of The Heart ''by ''Bonnie Tyler * Sariel's Theme when she uses her "Master of Death" power is'' Qui-Gon's Funeral by John Williams'' * Sariel's Theme when she fights is Duel of Fates ''by ''John Williams * Sariel's Theme when facing her most prized student, Xenovia Quarta, when she is possessed is Battle of the Heroes by John Williams Trivia * Sariel teaches a sword fighting class once a week for Exorcists in England. * Sariel has been teaching Xenovia Quarta on how to wield the Holy sword Durandul, though the exorcist is stubborn. * Due to infusing some of her "Master of Death" power with Issei, Sariel can sense Issei no matter where he is on the planet. Category:Gojira126 Category:Rageverse Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Archangel Category:Fanon Characters